


its not technically a horde

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On top of her zombie powers, or perhaps because of them, Liv gets the ability to bring people back to life a la Pushing Daisies style. It's good news for Clive because he didn't want to stay dead after taking a bullet anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	its not technically a horde

“Tell me I wasn’t dead.”

Liv stared at Clive, who moments before had been resting on their autopsy table until Liv on an impulse touched him sans her gloves.

“Well that’s certainly something new.” Ravi eventually broke the silence. “By the way, Liv’s a zombie. Who apparently on top of psychic visions has the ability to bring people back. Can I take a blood sample?”

At that point Clive did what anyone coming back from the dead would do.

Pinched himself and hoped it was all a dream.

~~

Liv was pacing, Clive kept watching her from his vicinity on the autopsy table where he now sat wearing borrowed clothes from Ravi that were too long and skinny on him all at once.

“So this whole time you’ve been a zombie?”

“Yup.” Liv exaggerated the ‘p’, running a hand through her hair and never stopping her pacing.

“And you’ve never brought someone back before.” Clive hissed when Ravi stuck the needle in his arm to get some blood, “Watch it doc.”

“Sorry, this is just, something very new. I mean I haven’t ever read about this in zombie lore.”

Clive groaned, “Tell me I’m not actually gonna have to shoot my mee maw.”

“I think you’re safe.” Ravi glanced behind his back over at Liv, “He’s not a zombie. I think we’re safe from the two of you starting your own horde but just to be sure…”

Ravi darted over to the fridge and pulled out a container Clive knew belonged to Liv having recognized it as something she usually stuck her lunches in when she was here.

“This seem at all appetizing to you?”

The container lacked the normal noodles he was used to her eating and instead was just a brain, clearly something she’d be slicing up later to eat.

“If you don’t get that out of my face I’m gonna throw up in it.” Clive clearly stated, scrunching his face at the brain. “You actually can eat that stuff?”

“If I wanna stay any semblance of human, yeah, yeah I can.” Liv had stopped pacing and had a hand on her chest, breathing a sigh of relief, “So Clive’s fine than, I mean, he’s got a regular heartbeat and doesn’t want the brains so we’re all good and I can just…bring people back to life and oh god Clive-”

She broke off, reaching over the table and throwing a clean glove at him though it hardly even made it to him, falling at his feet.

“Don’t you ever take a bullet for me again.” Liv sounded choked up, eyes were wet with tears and Clive sighed, holding one arm out so she could slip into the space for a hug.

She was just about touching him when Ravi pulled her back.

“Hang on, just a, you know, thought and all. What happens if you touch him again?”

Liv stopped and Clive raised an eyebrow and all three eyes slowly at once turned to the other table where Mr. Jeffers had been brought it, a 98 year old who had died on the streets but his death had been ruled natural.

“Well.” Liv frowned at the body, “I guess there’s only one way to find out.”

~~

It didn’t go well, Liv was hesitant to touch him without the gloves she always wore around the corpses that ended up on their table. She was at first worried this seemed callous.

“The man was ready to go, all his family said so.” Ravi pointed out.

“And if we bring him back and he doesn’t die again? What if they come back and are somehow immortal now?” Liv retorted, her fingers resting just an inch away from Mr Jeffers.

“She’s got a point. Though if you made me immortal I’m pretty sure the world can thank you later.” Clive grinned, trying to ease the tension in Liv and glad it worked when she smiled.

Next to him he could see Ravi trying not to snicker.

“Something to say doc?” Clive crossed his arms and looked over at Ravi.

“Just that of the two of us I’m sure I’d be the icing for immortality.”

Clive opened his mouth to argue with that, even just jokingly because he could see by the way Ravi’s eyes crinkled the man was only kidding and playing along with his attempt to lighten the mood.

“Guys guys.” Liv said, raising a hand, “You’re both very attractive. Now let’s get on with this before I change my mind.”

The two of them exchanged a pleased glance and would deny puffing up just a bit at Liv’s words.

With a sigh and a ‘please don’t live forever’, Liv poked Mr. Jeffers who gasped, and opened his eyes.

She poked him again a second later before he could get words out and he slumped, once more dead on the autopsy table and no amount of poking could bring him back.

“So.” Liv glanced up nervously at Clive, “I think we’ve reached a ‘no contact’ zone.”

Clive stared at the dead body of Mr Jeffers and cleared his throat, “This ought to make things interesting.”

~~

Coming back to the precinct with Ravi’s made up story on how the paramedics had read Clive wrong and he’d come back on their table was awkward.

Mostly because dumbass juniors kept sticking tissue ghosts on his desk.

He was throwing them out when Liv stopped by.

“Need me to kick their asses for you?” She asked, smiling though it was strained.

“With what, your mad zombie strength? Think I got any of that in this whole revival thing.”

“Doubtful.” Liv sat down. “But how about a distraction?”

“Now that I could deal with.” Clive leaned in and then froze with his fingers only a hairsbreadth away from Liv’s. He pulled away again with a sigh, “This is gonna be a lot harder than I thought.”

“I know, I hadn’t realized just how often we touched until…you know.” She gestured back and forth between the two of them and then looked pensive. “You know what we need? Some kind of mediator to sit in between for us so we don’t accidently touch.”

They both started grinning and together said, “Ravi.”

~~

“I’m flattered you picked me.” Ravi was in the front seat of Clive’s car, “Though I realize it’s only because I know most of your secrets.”

“Not true.” Liv denied, “Well, partially true.”

“You’re the only one we could trust.” Clive continued on from her thought, nodding at her in the mirror when he met her reflection in it and then looking over at Ravi who held his gaze for several seconds, trying to impart how much Ravi doing this meant.

“Well.” Ravi sounded genuinely flattered this time, “Let’s go solve crimes then.”

Clive laughed, nodding and starting up the car, “All right.”

“I still don’t see why I couldn’t get the front seat.” Clive heard Liv mutter from the back.

“Because I need the superior leg room.” Ravi said, having heard her, “I’m amazed at how pushed up the seat was when I got in.”

Liv looked tempted to fiddle with the controls of the seat and Clive snorted in good humour, a little glad this was all working out after all.

~~

“My feet slip over the edge.” Ravi complained, several months later.

“Well maybe if you weren’t so tall.”

“I am regular size.” Ravi tsked, “It’s you two that aren’t the median norm.”

“When I said you two could go bed shopping with me for a new one I was expecting less complaining.” Clive crossed his arms, looking at the two of them lounging on the store bed.

“Well we need the right one.” Ravi pointed out, “Your bed is far too short, my bed is just a single, and Liv’s…”

None of them said anything as last week they had broken it in a creative attempt to sleep together with Clive and Liv not able to touch.

“You know I’m really the one who needs the new bed here.” Liv said, sitting up to rest on her elbows and look at Clive.

“Your bed, my bed. I don’t care so long as we get a new one. One that fits gigantor here.” Clive jerked his thumb in Ravi’s direction who sulked while Liv laughed.

“Once again, I am-“

“Normal size, yeah we got it doc.”

Liv was pushing herself off the bed and looking at the next one over, settling down on it.

“Clive check this out.” She called and Clive stepped over, slipping onto the other side of the bed.

“It’s not bad.” Clive looked over at Liv who was looking at him with a soft smile. Their hands were nearly touching on the mattress.

A moment later they moved them so Ravi could sneak on, laying between them in a position they had gotten comfortable in over the last few months.

“I actually fit, so I vote on this one.”

Clive hummed in agreement along with Liv, Ravi’s arms slipping around both of their shoulders.

“Gonna get us kicked out for indecency.” Clive muttered.

“Oh I’ve got a cop friend who could get us out.” Ravi replied.

“Maybe get Liv and me out, you though? I don’t know, there were crumbs in my bed the other night when I remember saying something about that being forbidden.”

“Liv did it.”

“Ravi!” Liv whacked Ravi on the shoulder.

“You see how mean she is? I vote we get a smaller bed.” He looked over at Clive who shook his head.

“You might have deserved that.”

“See, Clive’s on my side.”

“Well we are both technically dead.” Clive said, “Gotta form some kinda team.”

“Undead untouching five.” Liv raised her hand and Clive returned the favour, their hands nearly touching but not quite in a move they had perfected.

“Now what did I say about hordes?”

“It’s okay Ravi.” Liv patted his shoulder. “When the zombies take over we promise not let them eat your brains or anything.”

“Yeah, Liv here might need a snack in the future.” Clive snickered.

“Funny.”

Liv caught Clive’s eye from where she was resting and grinned, Clive couldn’t help but smile back and above him he knew Ravi was smiling too despite the comments.

It was a weird, Liv-touching less undead life, but Ravi was working on fixing that for both of them and in the meantime; Clive could (sort of) live with that.


End file.
